Castle Life: with Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts characters part 2
by simplyinspired
Summary: sorry guys! i know i was supposed to have this out by yesterday, but I felt like crap. Anyway, on with the story!


My family just moved from Destiny Island to the royal city of Caelum, because my parents got new jobs.

I loved the beach and went there often, resulting in a fairly well tan.

I was listening to my ipod on the plane (what ever your favorite song is) and suddenly fell asleep. I was woken abruptly when the flight attendant made an announcement. "The flight has now landed. Please depart the plane at once. Thankyou, we hope you had an enjoyable flight." I groggily got off the plane, and waited for my parents.

"Sweetie! Over here!" "Coming, Mom." Walking over to your parents, you noticed a man dressed in an expensive looking black suit holding your luggage. "Umm... mind telling me who this is?" You ask your dad. "My new job is at the castle, so we will be staying there. The king sent Rude to help us with our luggage." "OK..." "Excuse me, but you must be ~~~~~, I presume?" He said. "Yes. And you are?" You ask politely. "Rude, at your service." he says while nodding slightly.

"Hey Rude, how long till our break?" Yells a redhead, walking towards him. He stops when he notices you standing there. Hey there cutie, i'm Axel, but you can call me anytime!" You look at him with a puzzled expression. "Um... I think I'll pass..." you reply. "If you ever change your mind, call me. He winks. You roll your eyes in return. "Well you better get going before ol Rudie here blows a fuse." he says. "Call me that again and we won't here anything out of you for a good. Long. While." Rude says beween clenched teeth.

You sweatdrop as the two seem to be glaring daggers at each other like 6 year olds.

"We should probably get going now." you say to Rude and your parents. "Let's go then!" says your mother.

Once you arrive at the castle, you start to get nervous when you parents start to mention having to meet the king... and Prince Noctis. Once you step inside, there are already people at the door waiting for you. A maid then takes you by the shoulders, directing you down a long, sunlit corridor. You look back to find two others doing the same to your parents but each going in a different direction.

"We need to get you ready to meet Prince Noctis and the king dear, let's hurry along." she says, taking you into a room with rows of dresses. "Which one would you like, hm?" You look down the rows of dresses, and soon pick out a stunning midnight blue haltertop flowy dress. "Wonderful choice." she says, handing you the dress and pointing you towards a changing room across the hall. After you change you look in the mirror and find the dress shaping your figure amazingly. The maid then knocks on the door and hands you a pair of silver pumps. She then leads you to another room in which there are three ladies with hair tools. There is a large vanity mirror and a styling chair. FF: Soon your head is covered in loose curls, and a diamond barette is pinning a piece of your hair over to the side. Then she leads you to yet another room, and does your makeup flawlessly. "OK, I think my job is done here. You look amazing!" she says exitedly.

Rude then knocks on the door and comes in with your parents, your mom wearing a long sleeve pale pink dress, and your dad in a navy blue suit. "Are you ready yet, honey?" your mom asks. "Yeah, I guess so." you reply. You are lead through what seems like endless corridors by Rude before reaching a pair of vast doors that almost reach the ceiling and have brass knockers on them. He knocks three times before being directed in by a shoes click on the marble floor, and echo off the walls. You stop infront of a throne, and curtsy infront of the king. "Nice to meet you, your highness." you greet politely. "How did I manage to pull off that curtsy in theese shoes?! you say in your head. (XD I think that's exactly what I would say, too. )

"On the contraire, your father has told me lots about you, I'm finally glad to meet you." he says. "What may your name be?" "My name is ~~~~~, Sir." "My, what a lovely name, for such a lovely young lady. "Thankyou, kindly." "I would like an announcement," he says, "there will be a ball tomorrow, everyone is invited." he says to the crowd of people in the throneroom. Everyone starts to applaud, and some faint whistling can be heard. "I will have my seamstrist (sp?) specially make a gown for you." he says. "Honor finally meeting you, ~~~~~." he says. "Thankyou, your majesty." Prince Noctis is out in the garden, he should be here in a moment." he says. "Father, you called?" says a boy with dark hair and peircing blue eyes, walking into the throneroom, who you assume is Prince Noctis. "This is my son, Prince Noctis, the king directs to you and your parents. "Pleasure meeting you, Prince Noctis." you say, curtsying yet again. "Fine meeting you, m'lady." "I'm Prince Noctis, and you are?" "~~~~~." you address. He takes one of your hands in his, puts his other behind his back and smiles, bowing. "I look forward to seeing you at the ball, tomorrow." he says, exiting the throneroom. After a long discussion with the king about your parent's new jobs, you finally retire to your room, and put away all your stuff, ending your first day in Caelum Castle with a much needed deep sleep.

* * *

*End of chapter 1*  
So, anyway, hoping I did okay! Part 2 should be out soon due to the fact that we just got out for Christmas break today... so, look for it to be out probably by Monday at latest.


End file.
